Need you back
by Luvingtheshadowhunters
Summary: Clarys death is faked and all her memorys stolen. Placed with a different family, whos memorys have also been altered, she lives life. But what happens when she goes to the New York institute for extra training? How will Jace cope with this Clary looking girl?
1. The Institute

Disclaimer: Every thing TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare

Beta Reader: Fangirl.703

"Clary no!" Jace yells from where he is tied up a few feet away. Clary turns confused, and then backs up eyes wide. Sebastian stood behind her, a sword at her throat. "Come to save your boyfriend little sister?" he says with a sneer.  
"Clary don't move!" Jace sounds panicked. Alec and Isabelle will be here soon, Alec and Isabelle will be here soon, Clary chants in her head."Shut it you," Sebastian yells at Jace.

"How about you shut it? You little bastard!" Clary says furious. Something flashes in Sebastian's eyes, but before Clary can put a name to it, it's gone. "I think that's enough from you too." Now all the emotion on his face was anger. Before Clary even has time to scream, her brothers sword plunges into her chest and through her back before pulled back out. She opens her mouth in a surprised O, and crumples onto the ground. Jace makes a tortured sound, "Clary!"

"Sebastian begins to advance on Jace. He doesn't get very far. Sebastian reaches around and pulls an arrow out his back, Jace, confused, looks around. Alec stood at the top of the hill looking down on the scene, a bow and arrow in hand and Isabelle at his side. They were staring at Clary in horror. Sebastian suddenly falls to the ground, eyes closed. Dead. "Hitting a certain spot in the back will penetrate the heart," Jace mutters.

Jace can't celebrate though for Clary lays a few feet away motionless. "Untie me!" he yells at the shell-shocked Alec and Isabelle. Unfrozen, they nod and stumble down the hill towards Jace. Once untied Jace throws himself towards Clary's body, and gathers her in his arms. Tears flowed down his mud streaked cheeks. "Clary, please don't be dead please." Suddenly she coughs, blood, but dead people can't cough... "Thank God, Clary," he pushes a red curl from her face as he pull out his stele.

A hand grabs his, Clary's hand. "Jace, I love you." And then she goes limp again. Jace's eyes widen, "NO! Clary wake up."  
"Jace! Look behind you!" Alec suddenly calls. Jace turns just in time to see a black shape advancing on him. He pulls a seraph blade from his belt and slices the demon in half. It isn't enough though. More demons were coming, enough to make a black cloud. "There's too many of them," Alec says suddenly at his side, a hand on his shoulder. "We need to go."

"No! We cant leave her."  
"Jace she's dead, we have to go!"

"N-" but Alec doesn't let him finish. Alec pulls Jace away and the demons swarm the two bodies on the ground. With one more desperate look behind him, Jace turns and runs.

24 hours later...

Clary wakes in a small sterile room. Looking around confused, she catches a bit of movement at the edge of her vision. John, her older brother. He smiles, "Elizabeth! You're awake." Elizabeth? That's your name, a small voice in the back of her head said. Right, I'm Elizabeth. The door burst open, and her parabatai comes in. "Liz!" Then turns to John confused. "Girl stuff. Get out." She always did treat John as if he was her brother to. He chuckles and leaves the room. "What was he doing in here?" Rachel asks. Telling you Rachel was here, a voice said. Then it all starts flooding in. Rachel is her parabatai, she lives with her mom, brother, and little sister. She was a Shadowhunter. This was her life. "Nothing."

2 years later...

"Elizabeth! Liz! Wake up. Daryn is here to send you to New York and you aren't even ready yet!" Elizabeth's eyes slowly open. "What?" she asks drowsily. Kasey, her little sister, makes an impatient noise. "New York. You know that place your going. Today." Lizzy's eyes blink rapidly at that, trying to free them of sleep. "Right," Liz stretches, pulling herself out of bed. "Hurry," Kasey says. Lizzy grins, "Are you that ready to get rid of me?" Kasey looks horrified, "No, no it's just..." Lizzy holds up her hand, still grinning. "Just kidding, Kase. Now get out so I can change.

Liz shoos Kasey out of the room, and walks over to her closet. Kasey loves John too, but she adores Elizabeth. Shaking her head she pulls out a pair of frayed jean shorts, and a purple tank top. With flip flops on, brushed her teeth and her long curly red hair pulled back into a pony tail she was done. Lizzy grabs the bags she had packed the day before and meets Daryn, a warlock their mother was friends with, Kasey, John and her mother, Ashley, at the door. Also leaning against the door jamb stood, stood Rachel's brother. Or her boyfriend Jacob. He winks at her and Liz blushes.

Lizzy's mom rushes up, pulling her into her arms, her black hair fanning out around them. No one had any idea where Lizzy had gotten the red curls, but she suspected it had to do with her father. Ashley didn't like to talk about him. "I love you Elizabeth, tell Rachel I said hi." Elizabeth smiles, "I will Mom. I love you too." Lizzy says her good byes to everyone, Kasey clinging on the longest, and then turns to Jacob. "I'll miss ya Liz," he whispers in her ear. "I'll miss you to. I love you." "I love you too," he kisses her forehead quickly and then steps back. Elizabeth looks at Daryn. He was smiling, "You ready?" Liz nods, and Daryn points at the wall of the house, a swirling portal appearing. She takes one more look at her family and Jacob, her river side house, and then the river itself. She was gonna miss its gentle presence. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and then steps forward.

Suddenly the air becomes colder, and she shivers as her bare legs and exposed shoulder get the worst of it. Looking around, she's not in Georgia anymore. Four strangers and one familiar face stood before her. Rachel squeals and runs forward, almost knocking her over with the impact. "Liz! I've missed you!" Elizabeth chuckles, "I've missed you too." When they part the four people, two boys and two girls, were staring at her. She tugs nervously at the hem of her shirt, "Hi." The oldest one, the mom she presumes, unfreezes first. "You must be Elizabeth," she says with a clearly forced smile. "I'm Maryse."

"Liz or Lizzy's fine," Liz says nervously. "Lizzy," she nods, then indicates the teenagers behind her. She points to a blonde, "Jace," Ah Rachel's boyfriend. "And Isabelle and Alec." She points to a boy and girl with black hair. They had finally broken out of their trance, all except Jace. "C-clary?" the girl named Isabelle stutters, disbelief coloring her turn. Clary who was Clary? "Um... no. I'm Lizzy." Isabelle clears her throat, putting on the second forced smile Elizabeth had seen today. "Right." Jace suddenly turns on his heel and storms up the step of a building, the Institute, and slams the door behind him.

Liz furrows her brow watching him. "Did I say something?" she asks them concerned. "No, of course not," Maryse assures her. "You just look a lot," she seems to emphasize the last word. "Like someone we used to no, and she... meant a lot to Jace." Lizzy nods in understanding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him. Or y'all." Maryse gives a genuine smile now, "It's okay dear, you didn't mean to. You can't help how you look." Rachel cuts in now, "Want me to show you where your room is?" Liz nods, anything to get away from Isabelle, Alec and Maryse. The tension in the air pliable.

"Everyone but Rachel and Liz go inside. Rachel puts an arm over Liz's shoulder. "So..." she says grinning from ear to ear. "You cold?" Lizzy can't help it, she laughs. "Just a little bit." They head inside now, and Liz almost drops her bag. "Oh my God," her drawled out exclamation must have been funny because Rachel lets out a giggle. "It is pretty amazing." It was amazing. But something... something was familiar about the Institute, even though she had obviously never been there. Liz shakes the thoughts away.

"So who do I supposedly look like so much that I'm working everyone up?" Rachel's grin disappears. "Well, Maryse said she was special to Jace. So... my guess is his ex-girlfriend Clary." A flash of anger goes through Liz. "But he's dating you! If she was that special to him, why is he dating you? He needs to get over this Cl-," Rachel interrupts her.

"Elizabeth, Clary's dead." An expression of shock goes over Lizzy's face. "Oh I'm so sorry." Rachel shakes her head, "Its fine, you didn't know. Come on I'll show you your room." Rachel's joking mood was back, so Liz nods. "Okay."

They come upon a door, a beautiful door. Old but beautiful. From the pure white paint to the bronze door knob. "Here we are," Rachel announces. She reaches out and turns the shiny know, opening it to an even more beautiful room. White carpet, fluffy pillows and green walls. "Whoa," she struck speechless again. Liz wonders briefly how many times that was going to happen.

"Yea, mines the same. They thought the green would make us feel more at home," Rachel says smirking. "I love it," Liz announces. "I knew you would, well we're having lunch. Join us whenever you're ready." She gives me one more smile before turning and leaving. Liz looks around as she sets her bag down. I think I'm going to like it here, she thinks.


	2. Jace

**Disclaimer: Everything TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Beta reader: Fangirl.703**

Jace sat on his bed, staring at the picture frame he held in his hands. Once upon a time he wouldn't have thought Jace Wayland... Lightwood, Herondale, whatever... capable of this emotion. He should feel spiteful towards this Elizabeth girl, mad that she had the nerve to walk in to the Institute looking like her. Like his Clary. Mock her like he would do anyone else, act as if Clary hadn't changed him. As if he was still the little boy who walking to the Institute nine years ago. To love is to destroy. But he didn't. He only felt this emptiness inside him. He felt broken.

The picture he was looking at was of him and Clary. They both wore jeans and a t-shirt. Their faces alight with happiness and love, her piercing green eyes and his soft gold ones. His arm was around her waist, and her head was on his shoulder. Ironic enough, she had forced Simon to take this picture. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Simon come on," Clary said, a goofy grin on her face. Her mood was unusually high today, Jace summed it up to the weather. A perfect cloudless sky, perfect for a day in the park. Magnus and Alec were off doing something, but Simon and Isabelle had been happy to join them. "Just one picture. It won't kill you." Simon rolled his eyes at that one, as if anything could kill him. Giving up with a grin of his own plastered on his face, he took the camera from her. "Trust me, if it was going to kill me you'd know," he said tapping his forehead. Isabelle gasped, and hit Simon on the shoulder. He holds up his hands in surrender, "Only kidding."_

_Jace didn't find it all that funny, but Clary laughed and then came to his side. "Smile," she warned mock seriously. The corner of his lips twitched, "Maybe," he allowed. He put an arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, her curly red hair tickling his back. Jace did smile, he smiled about the fact that the small girl in his arms was his forever. About the fact that he loved her more than anything, and that no matter how much he might not deserve it, he doesn't doubt she feels the same way. Simon laughs and snaps the picture._

* * *

Jace is pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Eyebrows furrowed he goes to see who it is. If he was being honest with himself, he was pretty confident no one who knew him would dare come up here while he was in a mood. Which could only mean... "Hi," Lizzy said nervously from the door way. "I-am sorry to bother you. I-I was just w-wondering if you c-could show me where the d-dining room was?" The poor girl looked terrified, and Jace kind of felt bad. Not because she was a girl that in no way deserved his anger, but because she looked and sounded too much like Clary for him to deny her a simple walk to the dining room.

Lizzy waited nervously for Jace's response. To be honest he had scared her when he had stormed into the Institute earlier. She didn't know why she didn't realize that the only person who wouldn't be eating lunch with them would be Jace. To her great surprise, he smiled at her. It didn't reach his eyes, which seemed to be empty of any emotion, but it was a smile none the less. "I guess I could fit it into my schedule." She nods and steps back to allow him room to lead the way. He actually seemed fairly amused at this notion.

After a few awkward seconds of him assessing her, he stepped out into the hall way and began in what she assumed was the way to the dining room. Jace didn't talk but as she fell into step beside him, he seemed to become saddened. It wasn't obvious in any way, but for some reason Liz seemed hyper aware of him. Of his emotions, his posture, the way his t-shirt made him look... Snap out of it Liz, she instantly scolded herself. It's Rachel's boyfriend for Christ sake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.279998779296875px;"After what felt like hours of averted eyes, and uncomfortable silence, Jace finally stopped in front of a door. "Here we are. I'll see you around Liz."

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. A cocky grin spread across his face, and then he seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say. His features turned back to the stony mask from before. "No... No I have some... things I need to do." And without another word, he took off in direction they had come from.

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.279998779296875px;"Every looked up as Lizzy entered the room. "Liz!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly. "Come sit by me." Liz smiles nervously as she takes a seat beside Rachel. After a few moments of silence, Liz finally decides to break it. "Hi." Wow... genius ice breaker. I give it a ten. Negative. No one looked at her like she was stupid though. The younger girl with the long black hair, Isabelle, even smiled at her. "Hi, so you're the Elizabeth our Rachel hasn't been able to shut up about." Liz blushes and glares at Rachel. "Nothing bad," Isabelle reassures her, laughing.

And that's pretty much how lunch went. She got a sandwich and some juice and they happily talked. They asked about Georgia and the river. Her siblings, her boyfriend. At that one, another glare was shot at Rachel. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Everyone at the table laughed. "Is he hot?" Isabelle asked, making Liz blush fiercely. "Yea he is," Rachel filled in. "Super-hot," Liz supplied.

At that moment the Institute doorbell went off. Isabelle jumped up, "That must be my boyfriend. Can one of y'all grab that, while I grab my coat?" No one volunteered, so Liz supposed what the hell? "I'll do it." She got up from the table and walked around the corner from the dining room, opening the doors she had entered not two hours earlier. A gangly boy, but cute, about 16 stood there. But none of that is what caught her attention. "But... but you're a vampire!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.279998779296875px;"The boy didn't seemed to hear what she had said, he stood gaping at her. "C-clary!"

* * *

Lizzy gives the boy, vampire she mentally corrects, a weird look. And then she remembers. Clary. Jace's dead ex-girlfriend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.279998779296875px;"The one she looks apparently identical to. Her features turn a bit sympathetic. "No. I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth."

The excitement and astonishment that had filled his face before turns into something else. A deep ache, a realization, a disappointment.

"I'm really sorry," Liz says again, she felt guilty. But why should she?

The boy suddenly recovers, "No its fine. I just... really its fine." Awkward silence falls between us, "Your here for Isabelle right?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to come in?" Simon grins, "Are you forgetting something?" Liz looks at him confused, "What do you... oh." Right stupid, a voice chastises her.

"Sorry." Before things could get more awkward, Isabelle finally showed up. Lizzy resisted the urge to glare at her, did it really take her that long to get a coat or was she messing with her?

"Sorry I took so long Simon," Isabelle says with a smile, oblivious of the tension in the air. "Its fine," Simon sighs. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Isabelle grabs Simon's hand. "See you later Liz," then they waved and left. Lizzy releases a breath she hadn't even known she was holding, and returns to the dining room.

She is surprised to see Jace had join them.

* * *

Isabelle and Simon walk down the street towards Takis. "Wow. You weren't kidding," Simon finally says. "About what?" Isabelle ask confused.

"Elizabeth. You called her Liz? If I hadn't known any better, I'd say she was Clary's twin. Do you think Clary could have a secret twin?"

"One she never knew about or just didn't tell anyone about?" Isabelle rolls her eyes. Simon was always jumping to conclusion, the ones that were the 'coolest' to him. "Or," he continues. "Do you think it could really be Clary?"

At that Isabelle stops and so does Simon, confused. But hope was building in his eyes. Isabelle had to stop it before he got hurt.

She puts her hands on both of his shoulders. "Simon look at me." He does so. "Clary... she's well... you know she's dead don't you?"

Pain fills his eyes, and he averts his eyes from her in an attempt to conceal it. "Yes Izzy. I do know that, thank you for reminding me," he says bitterly.

"It isn't my fault," Isabelle counters hurt. Simon sighs. "Of course, I know I'm sorry." He wraps his arms around her.

"I really am sorry, I just wish... wish that she wasn't."

"Of course you do. You don't have to explain it to me. I miss her to."

* * *

Alec watches as Elizabeth walks back into the room and her eyes as they land instantly on Jace. Jace had walked in a few moments ago, shortly after Maryse had left after Liz and Iz **(AN: Haha that rhymes)** had gone.

Were they purposely putting him in this position? He already didn't like Liz, didn't like what she was clearly doing to Jace.

* * *

Lizzy walks stiffly to her chair, averting her gaze from Jace. He was doing exactly the opposite, Jace was watching every move Liz made.

"Liz is something wrong?" Rachel ask Liz quietly when she sits back down. Liz is snapped back out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asks stupidly. "I asked," Rachel says patiently. "Is anything wrong?" Liz sighs, "I don't think Jace likes me."

"Don't be stupid, he just... he loved her a lot."

"I get-"

"Now ladies, it's rude to whisper," Jace announces. Rachel giggles, "Sorry babe."

Jace chuckles at Rachel's nickname for him. Liz doesn't point out that Rachel has called all her boyfriends 'babe.'

"I'm done," Liz announces. Then she rises from the table, and hurries out the room. Liz thought Jace had 'things' to do.

What was he doing? So lost on in her thoughts, she forgets she doesn't know the way back to her room. Soon she is helplessly lost.

"Dammit!" she exclaims.

"Hey," a voice says from behind her. She turns. Jace. "No swearing in the church."

"This is the Institute," Liz points out.

"True." He nods. "It doubles as a church though, now what's wrong?" Was he following her? She thinks sourly.

"I'm... lost."

"We seriously need to get you a map," he doesn't look like he's kidding.

"Can you show me how to get back? Cause if not I'm going to be leaving now..."

"Impatient huh?"

"Urg," Liz turns and starts walking again. "Hey! Wait! I'm only kidding. I'll show you back." Lizzy stops, turns, and smiles.

"Okay." They fall into stride by each other. "Urg really?" Jace questions with a grin. Liz shrugs, not returning the gesture. She wasn't in the best mood.

"Why did you run out of there?" Elizabeth raises an eyebrow at him. "The dining room? I was done eating." Jace shakes his head.

"No... That's not the only reason. What really happened?"

"Why do you want to know?" she challenges. Jace actually looks dumb founded at that.

And then he responds. "I have no idea." Liz rolls her eyes, "Well if you have to know... I just don't think you like me very much. I kind of felt nervous, so I left."

She pauses, what the hell? He looks like he is thinking along the same lines, "You do realize that you just said that to my face with complete confidence don't you?"

Way to point out the obvious. "Yea, sorry."

"Look it's not that I don't like you. I just..."

"It's fine Jace. Rachel already told me," Elizabeth interrupts. Jace nods appreciatively thankful she didn't make him recount everything.

And they were back at her room. "Thank you," Liz says. Jace nods, smiling again. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "Anytime," he leaves with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy sits in her room, in Georgia, sketchpad resting on her knees. When did she get a sketch pad? She did't draw.

Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it skidded across the paper. A boy was starting to form. She could't put her finger on who though.

Glasses, brown hair, her hands did all the work. When she finished she examined it carefully. Who was this person?

And then she realized, Simon. Isabelle's boyfriend, but why would she be drawing him? Except this Simon was different.

More... human. But.. she did't even know Simon as a human.

Liz still seemed to know what to do with it though. She tore the page out of her sketch pad and walked over to her surprisingly bare wall.

She hung the picture just above the very center of the wall. Pleased by her work she back up to look at it.

"Clary?" a voice interrupted her examination.

Despite it not being her name, her body reacted to the name and turned. Jace, in all his glory was standing in her door way, a smile plastered on his face.

It was so odd, he did't fit in with the river house's interior decorations. She smiles, "Yes?" It was surreal. It was as if her body, mouth and all, were Clary. Even if she had't met her before.

Her mind was her own though, and she could't regain control of her body. Jace walks over and wraps his arms around her, and in turn Liz, Clary, places her arms around him.

What are you doing? she screams at herself. This is Rachel's boyfriend! Your parabati!

"What are you doing?" Getting ready to tell Rachel you have gone mad! Liz opens her mouth to say just this, but thats not what comes out.

"I was drawing."

Jace looks over at the drawing she had just drawn, and raises his eyebrows. "The blood sucker?" Clary, which was easier then thinking she was doing this, playfully swatted Jace.

"Technically, in that picture he isn't a vampire."

Hmm... Clary had a point. Don't agree with her! she thinks angrily.

"Potato, Pototoe." Jace's lips were getting closer to Liz's and it was making it hard to think. Clary seemed to be having the same reaction.

She could feel her heart getting fast, and her breathing accelerate. She wouldn't be surprised if Jace could hear it.

And then Jace was there, he was all that was there. His lips crashed against Clary's. And she kissed him back, passionately.

Liz would have felt like she was intruding on a private moment.. if it wasn't for the fact that she was enjoying herself as much as Clary was.

Soon Jace pulled back, "I love you Clary." Sometime when they were kissing, Lizzy had regained control of her senses and body.

But she didnt have a problem saying, "I love you to Jace."

Elizabeth sits up abruptly in bed, breathing heavily, dropping what was in her hand. Looking down she see's a piece of paper.

And on the paper the picture. The picture of Simon from the dream. She looks around, as if someone's watching, and reaches down grabbing the picture and swiftly stuffing it in the droor by her bed.

Liz runs her hands through her red curls, her breathing was finally returning to normal. Okay, it was just a dream.

Nothing to be worried about. But.. was it?

Did the Clary story just get to her? Or.. There was no or she could think of.

I mean what could possibly be thought of out of this? Does she tell Rachel Lizzy instantly knows that isnt a good idea.

Not untill she figures out what was going on.

Liz's alarm chooses that second to go off, and she hastily turns it off as not to wake anyone up. She was getting up early for extra training.

Which was what she was here for.

Not for a High school drama tv show worthy fling with her best friend's boy friend. And with that she got up to get ready.

A/N: Okay what in the world? What are these dream?! You... will find out next time I update! Okay well thanks for baring with me, I havent really been updating. Also check out my other stories? I have a Twilight one-shot. A Infernal Devices one-shot. A Divergent story and another Mortal Instruments Story. Thanks and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned belong to Cassandra Clare and God. Except for the ones I made up because they belong to me :)**

Jace pushed himself off the wall into a back flip. He landed it perfectly, and then started making his way across a rope... but then he fell. Startled by a noise at the door. He eagerly pulled himself back up, so he was sitting on the rope now. And then he looked over at the door trying to figure out what had made the noise. Standing there was Lizzy, looking like she might start laughing any second. Jace tried to look mad, "It's not funny." But he couldn't hold his scowl for long and soon his face broke into a smile.

"Oh please you know its funny." Jace jumped off the rope and unfastened the harness. "What ever, what are you doing up so early." "The same as you, I'm here to train." Hmm.. dedicated enough to get up so early, you didnt see that very often. "Okay well.. have fun. I've been here for awhile. I'm... just gonna go get some breakfast." It was a lie obviously, but he could'nt stay in here. He already had to be around her the rest of the day, he could'nt stand it anymore. "Um.. okay then," Liz said looking suspicious. "See you later." "Yea."

Jace grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter. What was with this chic? Why did she look so much like Clary? "Jace?" Jace spun around and there stood Rachel, his girlfriend. Liz's parabati. "Hey Rach," he said forcing a smile. Her smile, which had been there a second before disappeared. "What's wrong?" she asked approaching him and wrapping her arms around him. It was an unwelcome comfort, but he did'nt want to hurt her feelings.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She watched him a moment more, and then shook her head. "No you arn't. I can tell. Is it Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I did'nt mean to..." "No, no it's fine." No it was'nt. "It isn't anybodies fault. Look can we not talk about this?" Rachel nodded and stepped back. "Why arnt you asleep?" he asked looking for something to distract him. Though he was mildly curious. "Could'nt sleep. Nightmares." "Oh," Jace said not really sure what to do. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Rachel grinned, "No it's fine. I'll just leave you to you're thoughts." And with that she turned around and left to go do what ever it is she was gonna do.

Liz was now balancing on the rope that Jace had fallen off of earlier. She carefully maneuvered across, careful not to repeat history. Jace. Rachel's boyfriend. The arrogant ass boy with golden hair. The hot guy with the golden eyes. Whatever you want to call him. Still added up to the same person, the only person that was totally and unchangeably off limits to her. Not only because of Rachel, but because Liz herself had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that should have been in her dreams last night, she should have kissed him. Not Jace. So what does it mean?

Was she falling for Jace? No, she thought automatically. Who was she kidding, she was lying and everyone will soon see it. Unless she does something to fix it. Don't talk or look directly at him unnecessarily. Only focus on the bad things about him, but there wernt many. Stop it, she chastises herself. Okay. Bad things. Right. There was.. no thats kind of cute. Oh oh! His.. no that just makes him even more perfect. Was he even human? How can one person be so flawless. Liz sighs, and removes her harness, setting it back down on the rack. She no longer felt like training. And she couldn't go eat breakfast, because if Jace wasn't lying, hes in there eating breakfast.

She hurries back to her room, almost running into Isabelle. "Hey!" she says. "Watch where you-" then she sees its Lizzy. "Oh sorry. I thought you were Jace." Nope... just the one of many crushing on him. "Well I was on my way to Rachel's room, but I mine as well go ahead and tell you. Tonight we're all going to Pandemonium. So me and Rachel were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us." "What's Pandemonium?" Elizabeth asks, confused. "It's a club, they don't have a Pandemonium club in Georgia?" "Not that I know of." "Hmm... well do you want to?" Why not, I think. "Sure. Sounds fun." "Oh it is," Izzy mumbles walking away, off to go wake up Rachel now. No doubt she is still sleeping.

Lizzy throws on some jeans and a tank top, braiding her hair and adding some mascara, before meeting Isabelle and Rachel on the front steps of the institute. "Well ladies," Isabelle says putting her sunglasses on and walking to the sidewalk to wave over a taxi. "Lets get ready to be sexy for our men." "I dont have a man," Liz reminds her. "Don't worry," she smiles evily. "You will before the night is over.

**A/N: Again sorry for not updating very often. Youd think with Summer I'd have time to do it. But no I'd rather scroll through facebook post, watch Vampire Diaries, and watch stupid Youtube vidios that will in no way help me with anything. Luv u! Please review! **

**PS: Also writing a book! YA! Hoping to get it done in a few months.**


End file.
